Dans la lumière de Rao
by Paratonix
Summary: Durant cette nuit chaotique où Myriad a totalement pris sous son contrôle les habitants de National City, Kara et Alex se livrent une bataille, leur dernière bataille... Inspiré de l'épisode 01X20 Kara D. / Supergirl , Alex D.


**Je n'abandonne pas la ff 'Phantom-Zone and Despair' mais j'ai été inspiré pour cette OS**

 **Sortez les mouchoirs !**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

-Dans la lumière de Rao-

"Je refuse Non tu entends ?! Je ne ferais jamais de mal à ma propre sœur !"

"Alors tu mourras, que tu le veuilles ou non Kara Zor-El ta vie prendra fin ce soir." Répondit Non sous l'emprise d'Alex

Supergirl tremblait, son cœur tambourinai dans sa poitrine au point qu'elle crut qu'il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique, la peur la coulait sur place face à une Alex Danvers furieuse et sous l'emprise de Myriad

"Alex sais moi... Kara ! Alex tu es plus forte pour le battre !" Criait Kara en reculant d'un pas quand Alex s'approchait sabre en mains

"Elle ne peut pas t'entendre, elle est totalement à ma merci. Qu'elle douloureux chagrin elle aura quand elle se sera rendu compte de ce qu'elle a fait; tuer sa propre sœur !"

Le premier coup fut donner par Alex qui donna un puissant coup de pied dans l'abdomen de Kara qui eut à peine le temps de l'esquiver, un autre coup partie cette fois plus fort et plus rapide qu'elle ne put l'éviter

"Alex je sais que tu es là et que tu m'entends, je t'en pris reprend toi !" Criait Kara en se relevant pour esquiver le prochain coup

Affaiblie par l'armure de kryptonite et le sabre elle put à peine léviter du sol, le prochain coup partie et l'envoya contre un mur, une douleur intense lui broya les côtes alors qu'elle se relevait tremblante

"Quand tu rejoindras Astra dans la lumière de Rao pense bien à la saluer de ma part !" Alex s'élançait vers elle

"Je ne mourrait pas ce soir non !" Kara se releva avant de pousser Alex sans lui faire mal, la brune tomba au sol avant de se relever rapidement et plus en colère que jamais

"Soit tu la tue soit tu meurt Zor-El ! Vue comment tu es impliqué dans le combat nous savons tous deux comment ça se terminera !"

Oh oui cela Kara l'avait bien compris, il était hors de question qu'elle frappe pire tue sa sœur. Soit elle arrivait à la sortir de l'emprise de Non et Myriad soit elle y laisserait la vie

 _"Supergirl tout va bien ?"_

Surprise par la voix de Maxwell dans son oreillette qu'elle avait oublié elle fut légèrement distraite et se retrouva rapidement au tapis, son corps douloureux strié de plais plus ou moins profonde

 _"Je suis occupé Max occupez-vous vous-même avec Cat de la diffusion ! "_

 _"À non vous ne vous défilerez pas on a besoin de vous ici ! "_

Alex levait l'arme prête à l'abattre sur la blonde, Kara attrapa les poignets d'Alex en essayant de la maitriser mais la kryptonite l'affaiblissait plus qu'autre chose, elle pouvait à peine toucher la lame que sa peau brulait

 _"Je suis occupé débrouillez-vous pour diffuser de l'espoir sait tout ce que je vous demande Maxwell pour une fois faite les choses comme mille faut ! "_

Elle n'écouta plus le brun parlé dans l'oreillette, toute son attention concentrée sur Alex et l'arme qui s'approchait de plus en plus de son visage

"Alex je t'en pris je ne veux pas te tuer je ne peux pas !" Les larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues du kryptoniten, la peur et la tristesse se battant dans son esprit

"Alors tue Alex !"

"Jamais !" Dans un dernier espoir Kara donna un coup de pied qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Alex, l'héroïne de national city n'attendit plus une seul seconde et sauta sur le corps de sa sœur en essayant de lui arracher l'arme de kryptonite

"Alex s'il te plaît, Alex je t'en prit je t'en supplie !" Les larmes brouillaient la vue de Kara, ses mouvements devenus lent et douloureux elle ne résista pas à Alex plus entrainé qu'elle et fut une énième fois frapper à la mâchoire

Son corps se retrouva sanglant et désarticuler au milieu des débits de verre et ferraille, Kara se releva à peine que la lame lui taillade l'épaule, une immense douleur la cloua sur place et elle ne put se retenir de crier

Le sourire d'Alex était jouissif, Kara dû se persuader à plusieurs reprises qu'il s'agissait de Non et Myriad mais voir un tel sourire sur le visage d'Alex, de sa grande sœur lui faisait quand même mal. Elle déchainait mentalement sa colère sur Non et Myriad, et culpabilisait elle aurait dû trouver un moyen de protéger Alex, de la laisser en dehors de la ville

"Prête à mourir Zor-El ?"

"Tu n'es qu'un monstre Non ! Tu n'es qu'un faible, tu te caches derrière de pauvre humain pour m'abattre"

En faisant cela elle espérait silencieusement que le tempérament de feu de Non lui ferait relâcher Alex et qu'il viendrait en personne se battre avec elle. Elle n'avait plus que cette solution, cette ultime solution ou sinon une des sœurs Danvers mourrait ce soir et Kara se jurait que ce ne serait pas Alex

"Ton petit jeu est fini, sait plus amusant de t'abattre en utilisant cette pauvre humaine. Je prendrai tellement de plaisir à la voir souffrir quand elle se rendra compte de ce qu'elle a fait !"

Kara grogna avant de se relever et faire face à Alex, elle tenta une dernière fois de la résonner et essayer de la désarmer en vain. Après de nombreux coups la blonde chuta au sol dans un crie de douleur, Alex sautait déjà en l'air avant de durement poignarder l'abdomen de la blonde avec le sabre à kryptonite...agonisante elle murmura ses dernières paroles, affaiblit et presque sans vie :

"Je te pardonne Alex"

Au même moment le visage de Cat apparaissait de partout en ville, insufflant à la population de National City à reprendre espoir, l'espoir, le symbole des EL brillait sur tous les écrans de tous les buildings, de tous les téléphones, tous les ordinateurs. Au même moment l'espoir revient quand la personne qui symbolisant l'espoir mourut

Alex Danvers fut subitement relâché de l'emprise de Myriad et découvrit avec horreur qu'elle était sur le corps sanglant de sa sœur, une lame de Kryptonite la transperçant

"Non ! Non ! Ka-Supergirl...Supergirl non ! Supergirl répondez-moi." Tremblante de la tête aux pieds Alex se dégagea du corps sans vie avant de retirer avec force la lame quel jeta plus loin, elle pressa ses mains sur la blessure sanglante

"Supergirl réveillez-vous ! Aller j'ai besoin de vous j'ai besoin de toi...Kara..."

Elle secoua le corps sanglant et sans vie d'abord doucement puis plus brusquement mais rien ne se passa, déjà le corps refroidissait sous ses doigts noyer de sang. Sa vue brouillée de larmes contemplait le corps sans vie et elle éclata brusquement en sanglots en se laissant pitoyablement tomber sur le corps de sa sœur, sa petite sœur

"Kara... KARA ! NOON !"

Un hurlement déchirant et brouillé de sanglot et dépouiller d'humanité déchira le silence de la nuit pluvieuse. Un hurlement de désespoir et de douleur qui touchèrent de pleins fouets les deux silhouettes plus loin. Cat Grant et Maxwell Lord

Devant la vue de ce héros mort et sanglant, Maxwell retenait une larme de couler crispant sa mâchoire en des rythmes réguliers. Cat à côté avait laissé tomber son masque, la vue de Supergirl, de son poulain mort était dure mais la vue de Kara Danvers son assistante bienveillante, souriante un peu gauche mais qui s'était plié en quatre pour elle était intenable, son chagrin lui faisait trop mal

"Vous le saviez... Max, n'est ce pas ?" La voix habituellement forte et confiante de Cat n'était plus qu'un déraillement faible et remplie de sanglot

"Oui."

"Pourquoi ne me l'a tu jamais dit... "Cat se retourna pour faire face à Max dont le visage était neutre et fermé

"Je ne sais pas Cat, je ne sais pas..."

Tous deux se turent écoutants simplement les hurlements et les sanglots de l'ainé des Danvers, Cat baissa finalement le regard la vue sanglante de Supergirl, de Kara était devenue insoutenable. En ce soir apocalyptique un héros était mort, une personne courageuse et pure s'était éteinte...

* * *

Voilà quatre semaines, un mois que Supergirl était morte, National City pleurait toujours leur héros. Chacun plonger dans la douleur disait une dernière fois un adieu à leur héro en ce jour de commémoration ou le maire découvrirait l'immense statut de Supergirl implanter en plein centre de National City

Si certains pleuraient leur héros d'autres pleurait leur amie, leur famille. Le DEO s'était accordé une minute de silence en regardant en direct la commémoration et la statue en l'honneur de Supergirl, Winn pleurait à côté d'un Hank totalement abattu qui avait échoué dans sa promesse à Jeremiah en perdant l'une des Danvers. Il avait encore une fois perdu une fille...

Superman regardait simplement dans un état second la commémoration depuis Metropolis, assied dans son salon une Lois sanglotante sur ses genoux. Après la cérémonie en l'honneur de sa cousine il avait suivi dans le ciel la capsule de Kara partir, rejoindre le soleil de Rao. Il repensa à sa cousine, cousine qu'il n'aura jamais vraiment pris le temps de connaitre et qu'il ne pourra désormais plus jamais connaitre

James s'était reclus dans son bureau et retenait à grande peine ses larmes de couler, Lucy était à ses côtés tentait de le réconforter, tous deux regardant le direct sur les écrans

"James je suis sincèrement désolé..."

"S'était Kara"... Sa voix s'étrangla dans un sanglot en jetant un bref coup d'œils au bureau vide de Kara, jamais plus elle ne se rassiéra à ce bureau, ne sourira plus et n'apportera plus aucune joie dans leur vie

Le regard triste de Lucy se brouilla de larmes à la nouvelle, Kara qui avait été sa première amie à National City. Alors à son tour elle laissa couler ses larmes, se trop pleins qu'elle avait tenté de retenir pour James

Cloitré dans son bureau Cat regardait dans le vide le bureau de son assistante qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme sa propre fille, elle n'avait pas perdu que son poulain, sa protéger Supergirl elle avait aussi perdu Kara Danvers et c'était une douleur déchirante pour la reine des médias qui laissait couler une larme, se battant pour retenir les autres elle vida un énième verre de Whisky

Le bureau de Kara n'avait jamais été toucher, personnes ne le touchait hormis le service de nettoyage et les personnes qui mettaient régulièrement des fleurs dessus. La reine des médias déposait tous les jours sans exception deux lys blancs pour elle et Carter. Cat avait formellement interdit qu'on touche à ce bureau, a la place elle avait déplacé le bureau de sa nouvelle assistante Siobban Smythe à qui elle faisait vivre un enfer

Sous sa direction une énorme banderole bleu jaune et rouge flottait au-dessus de CatCo ou le symbole de l'espoir flottait jours et nuits. Comme pour rappeler aux gens et aux touristes ce que représentaient ce symbole et combien il était important de ne pas l'oublier, ni oublier ce héros qu'était Supergirl

Eliza n'avait pas pu regarder la commémoration à Midvale elle n'en avait tout simplement pas la force, après la mort de son mari elle avait été cassé mais a rajouté la mort de sa fille adoptive qu'elle avait toujours aimée elle s'était totalement brisé, pleurant toute la journée et se bourrant d'antidépresseur. Alex l'avait rendue visite quelques fois mais la culpabilité avait espacé allant jusqu'à annuler ses visites, seul J'onn l'appelait tous les jours et venait la visiter au minimum une fois par semaine

Le pire était Alex. La brune s'était muré dans le silence après l'enterrement humain et Kryptonien de sa sœur, après avoir prononcé les derniers mots et laisser aller dans l'espace la capsule de Kara, Alex s'était renfermé et passait son temps enfermé chez elle ou dans des bars. Elle ne s'était jamais pardonné la mort de sa fragile petite sœur qu'elle avait tuée de ses propres mains, qu'importe ce que pouvait dire Cat, J'onn, Éliza ou encore ses amis Winn, James, Lucy elle était sous influence mais aurait dû être plus forte

La jeune femme s'était laissé tomber dans une spiral infernal, elle n'était plus retourné au DEO et s'était éloigné de ses amis et sa famille. Seul Cat tenait bon et forçait la jeune femme à lui rendre au moins une fois par semaine visite sur le balcon de son bureau, discutant de Kara

L'alcoolisme qu'Alex avait réussi à arrêter il y a plusieurs années après être devenus un agent, s'était finalement réveillé, chaque soir la jeune femme buvait plus que de raison pour oublier ou du moins tenter d'oublier ce qu'elle a commis et la douleur qu'elle ressentait quotidiennement...

Alex finit finalement par se couper de tout et fuir National City

Jamais plus elle ne retourna chez sa mère

Jamais plus elle ne recontacta le DEO

Jamais plus elle ne souriat

Jamais elle ne retrouva le bonheur

Jamais elle ne trouvera l'Amour ou le bonheur d'être femme ou mère

Elle finit par passé le reste de sa vie seule, noyer dans le chagrin et l'alcool

Elle ne rencontra jamais la belle recrue de la NCDP de National City, Maggie Sawyer

Elle ne reverra jamais son père qui n'était pas mort mais enfaite kidnapper et retrouver par le DEO

* * *

Terrée au fin fond de son bureau au sommet de la tour de la L CORP, Lena Luthor finit par aménager son bureau et sa nouvelle vie à National City. Ville qui vivait sous les couleurs de l'espoir et le "S"

Elle passa le reste de sa vie à combattre sa mère qui ne faisait que la rabaisser, elle ne se fit aucune amie ni aucun soutien à National City, elle restait seule avec sa carapace de femme forte et froide. Sans savoir que jamais elle ne rencontrera son âme sœur morte il y a désormais 3 ans. Son seul but dans sa vie fut simplement d'honorer la mémoire de Supergirl en essayant de redorer son nom et en aidant au mieux possible la ville et le monde avec des technologies capables d'améliorer la ville

Tous les ans à cette même période, ce même jour où un héros et son âme sœur s'étaient éteints, Lena Luthor regardait depuis son bureau le feu d'artifice lancer en l'honneur de Supergirl. Dans le ciel noir et étincelant d'étoiles, Lena regardait les étoiles dont une qui brillait plus que de raison au milieu de toutes les autres. Avec un sentiment étrange Lena regardait cette étoile avec une impression étrange qui fit qu'elle nomma cette étoile "KARA" qu'elle contemplait toutes les nuits durant de longues minutes et parfois de longues heures. Cette étoile fut sa seule amie dans toute sa vie...

 **Voila, j'espère que cela vous a plus malgré l'ambiance triste**

 **Avis ? +/- j'accepte tant qu'ils sont constructif**

 **A la prochaine pour d'autre FF et OS**

 **Biz' Para ;)**


End file.
